


Christmas Miracle

by Katiejaneway1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Wish/Miracle, F/M, Family, Reunited with loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiejaneway1/pseuds/Katiejaneway1
Summary: Its Christmas Eve, Hermione Potter knows exactly where she can find her husband Harry. She wants to cheer him up by giving him an early Christmas Present. As they both look at the star upon the tree one last time before going to bed they make a wish? Will this wish come true? will it be the miracle they all need? One shot.  AU.





	Christmas Miracle

 

**Christmas Miracle**

 

It was Christmas Eve, and Hermione Potter knew exactly where her husband would be, standing in front of the Christmas tree that they had decorated with their 6-year-old godson at the start of the month. She knew that he always stood in front of the tree wishing for a miracle that hasn’t come true yet.  She knew that his greatest wish was to have those that died for the light return, to make the memories he craved with his parents.

 

“Harry love, I wish they were all here too but I have a Christmas surprise for you!” Hermione spoke with love and a touch of sadness, as she wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Oh you do, do you now?” Harry smirked.

 

“I do Daddy to be” Hermione teased.

 

“Are you telling me that you are –“ Harry began.

 

“that I have a bun in the oven? Yes, Harry. You are to be a dad for the first time in July.” Hermione smiled as it finally sunk in.

 

“I’m going to be a dad” Harry repeated to himself before he turned around and swung Hermione around happily.

 

Looking at the star on the tree one more time and together making the last wish of the night – _I wish that everyone’s entire family were completely together once again._

As they slept that night a wave of magic swept around the world without a sole feeling anything. So, the next morning Harry and Hermione were woken by a bouncing and very excited 6 six-year-old boy shouting “Santa’s been Uncle Harry, Aunt Mione.”

 

“It’s too early Teddy” Harry groaned.

 

“No its not… come on Uncle Harry, you really need to see this!” Teddy said, as he continued to bounce, getting closer to his aunt.

 

“Teddy be careful, Aunt Mione is having your baby cousin.” Harry spoke up as he sat up.

 

“Yay, can I tell grandma please, Uncle Harry?” He asked excitedly.

 

“Sure, buddy. Go on let us get dressed” Harry replied as both he and Hermione stood up and smiled.

 

Half an hour later Harry and Hermione had showered dressed and made their way to the family room not aware of the big surprise waiting for them.

 

“Surprise” they all shouted.

 

Harry stood there in shock, his wish had finally come true. There in the room were James and Lily, Remus and Tonks hugging their son, Ted Tonks hugging his wife, Sirius and shockingly Regulus Black and Severus Snape.  It wasn’t long after that they each embraced Harry and Hermione, wishing them a Merry Christmas and Congratulations on the news of another Potter baby that they spent it together out the back by the pool and watching Teddy playing with his dad and Mum.

 

Harry admitted later that night that this had been the best Christmas he could have ever hoped for.

 

**The End.**

* * *

 

**AN - Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays. May your New Year be bright and better then the one you just had.**

 


End file.
